Getting Along
by jkrowlingismygod1990
Summary: When Hermione finds out she’s Head Girl for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, her mother treats her to a makeover and shopping spree. She vows to herself to use her newly polished looks to her advantage. How you may ask? Well, Hermione has a secret.
1. The Icing on the Cake

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be putting this genius stuff into the books that I would be making millions of dollars off of. But no, you don't see Hermione and Draco getting together in J.K. Rowlings' version of the stories do you? But I do own the plot, and Megan Brown, which is myself, so I guess that that would be a given. Anyways, I don't own it. Duh.

Summary: When Hermione finds out she's Head Girl for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, her mother treats her to a makeover and shopping spree. She vows to herself to use her newly polished looks to her advantage. How you may ask? Well, Hermione has a secret. She's crazy over Draco Malfoy. Her promise to herself is to win over the Slytherin Ice Prince, rumored a Sex God. With Hermione and Malfoy as Heads this year, things get interesting. Along with Draco and Hermione hooking up, they're best friends, Blaise and Ginny (respectively), and Pansy and Harry (also respectively), also fall for each other.

Not for the Ron fan, as well, I don't like him. Slightly AU (No HBP/DH Meaning Dumbledore/Snape are alive and the Trio has no added reason to hate Draco)

Pairings:

Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Blaise Zambini/Ginny Weasley

Neville Longbottom/OC

Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson

Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown

Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas

On with the Fic!

Getting Along

**The Icing on the Cake**

When Hermione Granger woke up on August 1st the summer before her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she expected to be waking up to her alarm clock, not an owl tapping on her window. After shaking off the half-sleepy state she was in, she realized that this could be her Hogwarts letter. She had been excitedly waiting all summer to find out if she had gotten Head Girl. She leapt out of bed and tore over to the window. Opening the window, she saw that the envelope the owl carried had a Hogwarts seal on it.

Hermione Pov

"I can't wait to know if all the homework will have paid off."

_Hermione, of course it paid off, you have amazing grades._

**I know, but this would be like the icing on the cake.**

End Pov

After the inner battle she had with herself, she spoke "This is the moment of truth I guess." She opened her slightly heavier-than-usual letter, and saw a Head badge inside.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger_

_You have been chosen to be this year's Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have received this position due to your high grades for the past 6 years, and with the idea that you will not let that change in your 7th and final year at school. You will note the absence of the list of items you need. Your books and supplies have already been purchased for you as an added reward for receiving this title. You and the Head Boy will come to Hogwarts a week early. On August 25th you will be expected at the train station at 9:00 at Platform 9 3/4. Also, please note that Hogwarts students will no longer be required to wear the school uniform._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards._

When Hermione finished reading her letter, she screamed with joy. Her mother, thinking something was wrong ran into Hermione's room, to see what was going on.

"Mia, dear what's going on? I heard you screaming." She asked frantically.

Hermione grabbed her mother by the shoulders and spun the two of them around.

"Nothing is wrong mother, I just got my Hogwarts letter. I'm Head Girl this year." Hermione squealed with joy.

"Oh, Mia, I know how hard you've worked all these years, I'm so happy for you. How 'bout as an added reward, I take you out for shopping and pampering? Please, I know how you feel about stuff like this, but you really do deserve this." Her mother finished her sentence rather grudgingly, knowing that Hermione probably would just say no to her offer.

To her surprised her daughter nodded her head, just thinking that with the new No-Uniform dress code, she could really use a new selection of clothes.

"Yea mom, I think that this time, I'm going to take you up on your offer, and go shopping and do all the hair and stuff." Hermione stated rather enthusiastically.

"Okay, how about in and hour we get going." Said Anne Granger, excited that her beautiful daughter finally wanted to do girly things with her. With that said, her mother left the room, to go and get ready for the day she had waited to spend with Hermione for a long time.

Anne and Richard Granger had always worried about how Hermione had never really gotten into "girly" things as a child. She never really had time, with all the schoolwork she immersed herself into. Hermione had made friends with the boys and girls a grade higher and had always managed to convince them to give them an extra copy of their homework. Eventually the school realized what was going on, and they, and the Grangers, decided Hermione should move up a grade in school. She just loved learning. This didn't stop the Grangers from worrying over social development. However, Hermione still was able to make friends quite easily. She still hung out with them in the summers away from her second home, the Hogwarts Castle. Still, Mrs. Granger had always wished that she and Hermione would be able to bond, by spending her husband's money.

To say that Hermione Elyzabeth Granger was an ugly girl would be untrue. But, Hermione, in all her studying, had never taken the time to polish herself the way that other girls her age had. Behind the frazzled hair, and the school uniform, that would thankfully be never adorning her body ever again, Hermione Granger had truly become a woman. Thanks to Malfoy, her teeth were no longer a problem in her appearance.

Hermione Pov

_Wow, I'm Head Girl, and we aren't going to have to wear uniforms._

**Finally you are going to be able to show off your damned shape.**

_I do not have a shape. And watch your mouth._

**Yes you do, and seriously Hermione, with all the changes going on, you should let yourself out, stop hiding who you are.**

_You're wrong about the shape, but you're right, I should stop holding back, it's my last year after all._

**About damned time, if I do say so myself.**

End Pov

Hermione walked into her bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower she thought about who would be the Head Boy. The first thought that came to her head was Draco Malfoy, her long time enemy. The word 'mudblood' no longer affected her, unless it was coming out of his mouth. For as long as she could remember, Draco Lucius Malfoy had managed to take a place in her heart, and nothing she did could effectively remove him from his place there. She found herself wondering if maybe they could ever be together, since they would have to work together all year if he became Head Boy. Long ago, Hermione had figured out that it basically was impossible for anything to progress other than the passionate hate they had for each other. If only he knew how thin the line could be between love and hate. Hermione had realized that the more she had formerly hated him had only fueled her attraction to him.

After her shower, Hermione walked over to her closet. She found a dress that she had bought to please her mother and had worn once, and decided that this would be the best time to wear it again. It was a cute little sundress that her mother had insisted she by for a social function at someone's house. Hermione tried to slightly tame her hair, and did a good job at it. But it was still fairly frazzled and untamed. She thought about wearing makeup as she looked over her vanity table, but thoughts of the last time she wore it, last summer, came back to her.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was nervous, and everyone could tell. She was at a beach party with her friends, including her muggle crush, Eric. She had tried to make her hair nice, but to no anvil. She had also tried to apply the makeup that her mother had left on the vanity table when she heard about the get together. She had lined her eyes too heavily, and her mascara had gone all funny. Her blush hadn't been smoothed into her cheeks very well, and to say the least, the very least, she looked bad. Her friends could bring themselves to tell her how she had looked, since she had obviously tried to put time into herself for once in her life._

_Eric walked up and asked her if she would like to go for a walk on the beach. She quickly said yes._

_While they were walking, not much was said. Eric looked bored and Hermione was so nervous. She also didn't notice the not so nice looks he was giving her since she was so excited. Eric abruptly stopped walking and Hermione walked a few paces before noticing that he had stopped walking. She turned around and asked him why he had stopped walking. He just looked at her, before grabbing her and kissing her. He jammed his tongue into her mouth. A camera flash went off. She soon heard cheering all around. She pushed Eric off of her, and saw all of his friends' heads from behind a nearby boulder. She looked at him. He had a smirk on his face and was soon giving all his friends high fives. She realized that the whole thing had been a dare. _

"_How does it feel to know that you're the ugliest girl ever Granger?"_

"_Wow, Granger, I can't believe you fell for that."_

_Hermione ran off crying, back to her friends. But was unable to tell them what had happened through her tears. They had to ask one of the cruel friends of Eric who had witnessed the incident. This only made Hermione cry even more. Her friends quickly left the party, and managed to make her feel better. Though, they were never able to make her forget what happened that day. _

_  
End Flashback_

No, Hermione had not forgotten that night, and it had fueled both her crush on Draco Malfoy, and her dislike for girly things. No, she wouldn't be applying her own makeup today. She would however, let herself look as good as possible for Draco Malfoy. She wanted him to forget that her blood wasn't magical like his. She wanted no one to know who she was, at first at least. She wanted to look damn good; she knew that she truly deserved it.

Slipping on her sandals, Hermione made her way downstairs, making a vow to herself, to get Draco Malfoy, no matter what it takes. After all, getting the most attractive man in Hogwarts would defiantly be the icing on the cake to end her perfect 7 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

So what do you think! Please be gentle, this is my first fanfic. I really thought a lot about this story, before putting my ideas down into my computer. I know that people probably think that this will be like any other Draco/Hermione with a makeover fic. But it's really going to be different. At least that is what the plan is; I'm not sure how certain I can be, since this is only the first chapter. Anyone with input and constructive criticism please, leave a review. And if anyone out there would like to be my beta reader, it would be appreciated. Just leave a review saying that you'll be my beta, with an email I can send the chapters to so you can go over them. I find that with another person reading them, I do a better job. Thanks in advance everyone. Love you all. I can't wait to hear from you all, and read your advice.

jkrowlingismygod1990 (Aka Megan Marie Brown)


	2. Getting Pretty

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I think that's pretty obvious. But hey, you may think I am. If I was JK Rowling I would not kill off awesome characters. I don't own anything, sadly. I do however own Megan Brown…that's me.

Summary: When Hermione finds out she's Head Girl for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, her mother treats her to a makeover and shopping spree. She vows to herself to use her newly polished looks to her advantage. How you may ask? Well, Hermione has a secret. She's crazy over Draco Malfoy. Her promise to herself is to win over the Slytherin Ice Prince, rumored a Sex God. With Hermione and Malfoy as Heads this year, things get interesting. Along with Draco and Hermione hooking up, they're best friends, Blaise and Ginny (respectively), and Pansy and Harry (also respectively), also fall for each other.

Not for the Ron fan, as well, I don't like him. Slightly AU (No HBP/DH Meaning Dumbledore/Snape are alive and the Trio has no added reason to hate Draco)

Pairings:

Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Blaise Zambini/Ginny Weasley

Neville Longbottom/OC

Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson

Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown

Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas

Getting Along

**Getting Pretty**

When Hermione went down stairs, her mother had a gleaming smile on her face. To say that Mrs. Granger was excited would have been an understatement. The woman was simply giddy. Hermione laughed at her mother's happiness and made her way to the door.

"So," Mrs. Granger began "I figured we could start at the mall, and then go to a few small shops elsewhere."

"Alright Mum, whatever you think will be best."

The doorbell rang, and Mrs. Granger rushed to the door. When she opened the door, Hermione's best female friends were standing there.

"Ginny, Megan, what are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, your mom knows how much you absolutely adore us, so she decided to call us to help with this transformation." Megan stated in a totally serious manner.

"She decided to let us take you clothes shopping, and then she'll join us for hair, nails, and makeup" Ginny told her.

"Mom, thank you so much. You really don't mind not spending all this time with me?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. Her mother only ever wanted her to be happy, and to hang out with her friends more often.

"Mia, you know that I would love to go shopping with you, but we never agree on clothing, and lets be honest, I'm not all to hip on the fashion these days, so yes, I'm sure." Her mother said with tears in her eyes. "I'll meet you ladies at the salon, and I'll let your friends be in charge of your new wardrobe.

"Thank you mom, I love you so much." Hermione said quietly.

"As much as a touching moment this is, we have some intense shopping to do. And, if we're ever going to impress Malfoy, then we need to get a move on" Megan stated matter of factly.

"Alright, I love you mom, see you at the salon." Hermione managed to say whilst Ginny and Megan had pulled her out of the house.

The girls were heading for the car when Hermione realized just how much more Ginny and Megan knew about fashion. Ginny's auburn hair was flowing down her back to her hips in gentle curls. She was wearing a cute black and white polka dotted skirt that came to her mid thigh, and a green tank top. She was wearing a little zip up jacket over her tank. Megan was wearing green and blue plaid short shorts and a plain white tee. Both girls had on flip flops. Megan's hair was blonde and straight. Her hair went to her lower back, not quite as far as Ginny's; a fact that had always bothered her. Megan was a girl in Ginny's year that was just as studious as Hermione and Ginny. When Ginny was in classes, the only person she really had was Megan, because she was younger than everyone else. Because of this, the two girls formed a strong bond. Soon, Hermione was hanging out with them as well, not liking the quidditch conversations between Ron and Harry. The three were almost always seen together. Ginny and Megan had worked hard in school, and because of this, Dumbledore let them skip 6th year and they would be joining Hermione as 7th years. It bothered Hermione that these two girls knew so much more than her about fashion as they were a year younger. Hermione looked down at her clothes, and just thought that she looked simple. She hated it, and couldn't wait to change it.

"Mione, you're awfully quiet today, what's wrong?" Asked Ginny

"Ginny, I just want to be different, and I think that you guys are what I need to change." Hermione replied.

"You're a great person, you just need to be confident, and trust me, you have a lot to be confident about. So, let's just make you look as great on the outside as you are on the inside." Megan told her.

"You guys are right, I never realized it before now. And I don't know what made me see it, but I'm ready to be myself for once in my life. If I'm going to be the bookworm, I'm going to be more than just that. I'm going to be pretty, and desired, and Malfoy isn't going to know what hit him.

Ginny and Megan cheered her on, and were glad that their friend had finally seen what she was and what she could be.

As the girls drove to the mall, they listened to the country music station. Country was a genre that they had discovered on accident, and fell in love with right away. The boys didn't get it, but the girls didn't care, they would belt it out anywhere. After Kenny Chesney's 'She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy' ended, 'Goodbye Earl' by the Dixie Chicks came on. The girls loved this song and started to sing.

Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All through their high school days  
Both members of the 4H Club  
Both active in the FFA

After graduation Mary Anne went out  
Lookin' for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town  
And all she found was Earl

Well it wasn't two weeks after she got married  
That Wanda started getting abused  
She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses  
And make-up to cover a bruise

Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
She let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care

Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Wanda's hand as they worked out a plan  
And it didn't take 'em long to decide

That Earl had to die  
Goodbye Earl  
Those black-eyed peas  
They tasted all right to me Earl  
You're feelin' weak  
Why don't you lay down and sleep, Earl  
Ain't it dark  
Wrapped up in that tarp, Earl

The cops came by to bring Earl in  
They searched the house high and low  
Then they tipped their hats and said,  
"Thank you ladies-  
if you hear from him let us know"

Well the weeks went by  
And spring turned to summer  
And summer faded into fall  
And it turns out he was a missing person  
Who nobody missed at all

So the girls bought some land and a roadside stand  
Out on Highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham and strawberry jam  
And they don't lose any sleep at night  
'Cause

Earl had to die  
Goodbye Earl  
We need a break  
Let's go out to the lake, Earl  
We'll pack a lunch  
And stuff you in the trunk, Earl  
Well is that all right  
Good! Let's go for a ride  
Earl Hey

After the Eric fiasco, the three often liked to change the name to Eric. He had messed with one of them, and eventually, he would get was coming to him. Hermione had cried for days about that, and he was always a bit of a sore subject. Never again was a boy going to do that to her, she promised herself. If anyone was going to get hurt from now on, it would be the guy.

"Mione, I think it's time that we paid Eric a visit, make him pay for what he did." Megan said getting an evil look in her eyes.

"You know what Megi, I think you're right, tonight after we're all glam, we'll get him back." Hermione declared with a look of determination in her eyes.

In no time the girls were at the mall. The first store they went into was Charlotte Russe. Megan and Ginny would pick out clothes for Hermione while she would just kind of wander around. When Hermione found them, they both had about 20 pieces of clothing for her to try on. The girls went over to the dressing rooms and gave Hermione things to try on one outfit at a time. First Ginny handed her a white baby doll dress with a blue print. Hermione went into the dressing room and put on the dress. She looked good and she knew it. She went out and Ginny and Megan both loved it.

"Hermione Elyzabeth Granger, you look amazing!" squealed Ginny.

"Thanks Gin. I really like this dress." Hermione said gratefully.

Everything the girls gave her, she looked great in. Eventually they got to every store they wanted to and no matter what it was, Hermione looked amazing. They gave her vests. Tees. Tanks. Jeans. Slacks. Khakis. Skirts. Shorts. Halters. Capris. Everything looked fabulous. The girls left the mall with only one bag in their hands each, thanks to magic of course. Ginny and Megan decided to buy themselves some clothes too, since they couldn't have Hermione showing them up. The girls got in the car, and Hermione called her mother.

"Hi mom, we're on our way to the salon from the mall."

_Blackhills Mall?_

"Yes mum. So, we'll be there in about, 10 minutes."

_Well that's about the same for me. See you then sweetie._

"Love you mum."

_Love you too sweetie._

Once she was off the phone, they blasted the radio again. They car danced, and waved at cute boys. As they were pulling into the salon, Jason Micheal Carroll was playing. They turned down the radio when they realized it wasn't just a salon, but a spa.

"Mione, we didn't realize that it was a spa too." Ginny whispered, suddenly feeling like she needed to be prim and proper.

"Yea, Mione, are you sure this is the place?" asked Megan.

"Positive, this is where Mum said to be. Let's go on it, and see if she's here yet." Suddenly Hermione was also feeling a little out of place as well.

The girls walked into the spa and realized it was empty. The only people there were the employees and Mrs. Granger. She was smiling brightly when the girls walked in.

"Surprise, they closed the place just for us! I figured you ladies would enjoy all of this." Mrs. Granger squealed.

"Mom I love it."

"Mrs. Granger, this is awesome."

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome girls, it was nothing, just a few phone calls, and here we are all alone." Mrs. Granger said.

The four women were treated to massages, manicures, pedicures, and facials. Then, they got into the hair salon part of the spa. By this time, they were all so relaxed that they weren't even talking. They just enjoyed each others presence. Mrs. Granger was getting her hair highlighted and she got a short choppy cut. Ginny had the stylist break up some of her red with some thin blonde highlights. Megan had some red-ish lowlights and blonder highlights put in. Hermione's hair, however, was the main event. She knew that she didn't have any idea what it should look like, and that the professional was a professional for a reason so she let her do whatever she wanted. The stylist told her it would be a surprise and turned her away from the mirror. She enhanced the gorgeous color to Hermione's hair and made it a bit more honey. When it came to the cut, it was something totally new. Hermione's hair had always just been one length because it was so frizzy and she didn't even bother. When the chair was turned around, Hermione couldn't believe it. Her formerly frizzy hair was now falling down to her mid back in soft ringlets. She ran her hands through it and then pinched herself to make sure it was really her.

"Mia, you look so pretty."

"See, Mione, I told you that you were gorgeous!"

"Girl, there's no way that Malfoy can stay away now."

"Thank you all so much, I can't believe it's really me." Hermione said bashfully.

"It is sweetie." Mrs. Granger said, with tears in her eyes again.

"Draco Malfoy won't know what hit him Mione. You're going to knock him off his feet." Ginny said confidently.

Well that's that. I didn't want to go into detail about clothes, I just figured that as she wears them, I would tell ya'll what kind of things she has in her wardrobe. Seems easier. Anyways, you all should use that nifty little submit reply button down there. I'll update sooner from now on. I promise. Pinky swear!

Megan Marie Brown


End file.
